


Strawberries and Creme

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are alone in Draco’s room. One thing leads to another.. Challenge: Part of the Ebony and Ivory Fuh-Q-Fest Challenge #: 81. The sex scene must include the following items: a peach colored rose, a vibrator, a bowl of strawberries, and an immobilizing charm. (Aeowen) 86. AU challenge: It's victorian times, and Harry Potter has grown up in the Malfoy household as a servant. Now both he and the young master, Draco Malfoy, are teenagers with hormones to spare. (Aeowen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Creme

**Author's Note:**

> Since my fic involves non magic and my challenge included an immobilizing charm, I got special permission from Aeowen to use muggle methods. *grin* I also couldn't use a vibrator, as it requires batteries and this is set in the 1800's.
> 
>  
> 
> **12/26/14: Ugh. This is one of those fics I'd rather hide in a drawer, but I'm posting it here so I have all my work in one place.**

A small brunette boy walked softly down the hall. Although he had proudly turned sixteen two days prior, he was still small for his age. Living as a servant all his life did not help any. His parents died in a fire when he was very young and he was lucky the Malfoy family was willing to take him into their home. They had a son who was nearly the same age, only a little older. The orphan, with nowhere else to go, served as a playmate for the young Malfoy heir as they grew up. Now at the ripe age of sixteen, the two boys were nearly inseparable.  
  
Although Harry still had his chores and Draco his studies, they managed to spend every possible moment together. Draco would take his lessons from Professor Snape in the kitchens, the library, his bedroom and even the horse stables, so Harry could listen while he worked. In the evenings, when they were both free, they would spend time riding horses while speaking in soft tones of French as well as their native English.  
  
Someone had once remarked how the boys were going to be lost when Draco married the girl to which he was betrothed, Pansy Parkinson. That night, Draco confided to Harry that he never wanted to marry Pansy because he did not like girls. Harry agreed. Although they never spoke on the subject again, it was a silent understanding between the two.  
  
"Master Draco?" Harry called, knocking softly on the door.  
  
"Come in, Harry," Draco's voice called from inside the room. Harry opened the door and shut it with a click.  
  
Draco slipped out of his generous king-sized bed. Harry smiled at the blond, admiring him as well as the bed. The bed was as comfortable as it looked, Harry knew for sure. Many times, it was the centre of their activities. Harry used to sleep in it every night with Draco until Lucius decided that he was old enough to sleep in the servants' quarters. Harry smiled wistfully at the memory.  
  
"Someone already brought our breakfast," Draco said, "then you can give me my bath."  
  
He raised his arms so Harry could remove his sleeping gown. Obediently, Harry walked to Draco's side and began to unbutton the many buttons that held the gown together in the back.  
  
"There," he said as the last button popped free. From there, the gown easily slid down Draco's lithe arms, leaving the boy bare. A white terry-cloth robe quickly replaced Draco's nakedness.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco motioned to the small buffet laid out on the table before them.  
  
They sat down and Harry carefully avoided anything that looked like it might contain milk. Milk tended to turn his stomach the wrong way. Fortunately, the servants that brought Draco's breakfast were aware of Harry's allergy and almost never sent anything up that could make him sick.  
  
"I'm going to run your bath now," Harry said, once he was sure Draco had finished eating.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry walked into the large bathroom and began to draw Draco's morning bath. Steam rose from the hot water. It began to cover the room in a fine mist. When Draco walked into the room, Harry's glasses had already fogged up.  
  
"Take your glasses off," Draco said, sternly.  
  
Without showing his surprise, Harry took them off and stowed them in the pocket of his trousers. The air around them cracked with the emotion that poured from the two boys. Their moments completely alone were rare and they thrived on them.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Hesitantly, Harry stepped closer. The boys had never shared so little words before. Nor had Draco ever requested that Harry remove his glasses. They both knew how blind he was without them. Standing in front of his master, Harry suddenly felt very nervous. Draco rarely gave him orders. Most of the time, the orders were just for show in front of other people. Draco never gave Harry orders inside the walls of his room. The room was their sanctuary from the other side world. Unfortunately, Draco gave two commands, one of them forcing Harry to remove his only hope of vision, and destroyed their sanctity.  
  
By now, the bath was nearly full. The scent of lavender floated up from the oils Harry had already added to the water. He blindly fumbled to shut off the taps. As he stood back up, he felt Draco's strong arms grasp his hips. Slowly, Harry turned around to face the blond boy. Draco's eyes raked over the contours of his face.  
  
"You're beautiful," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
A deep blush coloured the brunette's cheeks. He shook his head and sent a few strands of onyx hair into his eyes.  
  
"You are." Raising a hand from Harry's waist, he brushed a few strands of hair from the jade eyes.  
  
"I'm just a servant," Harry said softly. His downcast eyes remained firmly on the ground. Draco's hand slid down the smaller boy's face. He titled the boys' chin up, but Harry's eyes stubbornly remained on the ground. With his chin raised, Harry's eyes almost closed.  
  
"Harry, look at me."  
  
Raising his eyes, Harry took in the nearly blurry vision of Draco's face. His heart was racing. When his friend had forcibly switched to his master, he did not know.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Harry asked, nearly swallowing the last word.  
  
"No, Harry," Draco shook his head, "I'm not mad at you."  
  
Then, as quickly as it had come, Draco's strange mood vanished.  
  
"We're going to be late," he said, shucking off his robe without waiting for Harry to do it for him. Harry bit back a sigh as Draco's perfect body came into view. Unfortunately, before Harry could get a good look at the boy he grew up with, Draco sank down into the warm lavender-scented bath. Harry kneeled down in front of the tub. Picking up the bottle of shampoo, he set to work on his duties. Draco's hair lathered quickly as Harry threaded his fingers through the silky tresses.  
  
Draco moaned softly, "I love when you do that."  
  
"I know," Harry replied, running his skillful fingers down the back of Draco's neck. "Lean your head back," Harry said as he reached for the pitcher next to him.  
  
Once the soap rinsed from Draco's hair, Harry bid him stand up, so they could finish. With a warm soapy cloth, Harry traced over the contours of Draco's skin. He paid special attention to Draco's private areas, giving his shaft a few firm strokes, but released the member before his master could get any real pleasure out of it. This was their own personal game they played everyday, although it never went any farther.  
  
Harry lifted the water pitcher once more to rinse the soap from Draco's form. Then he wrapped the blond boy in a large fluffy towel. Together they walked back into Draco's bedroom with Harry always a few careful steps behind. Draco stopped in the middle of his hardwood floor and dropped the towel. His wet ivory skin prickled against the cooler air it met. Picking up the forgotten towel, Harry began to dry Draco's body, starting with his feet and working his way up. When the towel got to his head, Draco obligingly lowered it so Harry could rub his silky hair.  
  
Harry helped Draco into a soft robe before the blond sat down in the straight-backed chair at his desk. Harry moved behind him and began to comb through the corn silk tresses. Leaning into the touch, Draco moaned slightly. Too soon for his liking, Harry was done. With a dramatic sigh, he stood and allowed his manservant to dress him. Today it was heavily starched black slacks, a crisp white dress shirt with frills on the sleeves, a deep sapphire vest and a black jacket to complete the ensemble.  
  
"You look so good," Harry said softly, looking at his shabby clothes in dismay.  
  
"So do you," Draco replied, lifting Harry's chin.  
  
Harry, not wanting a repeat of Draco's previous mood, raised his eyes to meet his master's grey, but said nothing. Without a word, Draco retrieved Harry's glasses from the brunettes pocket and gingerly set them in front of Harry's emerald hues.  
  
"Come," he said, gesturing toward the door, "Severus is waiting."  
  
Harry followed Draco out the door and down to the library. Since it was Saturday, Harry was free from regular chores, per Draco's request. It also meant that, if only for the duration of their lessons, Harry could pretend he was Draco's equal. In his fantasy, he and Draco were two friends having their lessons together.  
  
The library was down on the first floor, whereas Draco's room was on the fourth. The walk would have been quite a hike had it not been for the secret passage Harry and Draco discovered when they were younger. In a storage closet down the hall from Draco's room, an old unused spiral staircase hid itself behind various brooms and cleaning agents.  
  
Draco gave a slight nod to Severus when they got to the library in greeting.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry said softly before erupting in a fit of sneezing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked when he was finished.  
  
Harry wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve nodding.  
  
"Come here, Harry," Snape said sternly. Not only did Severus Snape act as Draco's tutor, but he also practiced medicine.  
  
"Sir?" Harry questioned tentatively as he stood in font of older man.  
  
"Harry," Severus gave a surprised gasp as the teenager stood in front of him, "you're completely broken out in hives."  
  
Harry looked down at his skin and felt his cheeks turn a vibrant red.  
  
"I'm allergic to milk, Sir."  
  
Sliding a hand up to check the pulse in Harry's neck, Severus' dark eyes flicked to Draco. "Have you given him anything with milk in it today?"  
  
Draco looked down at his boots, refusing to say anything.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Grey eyes met onyx in apprehension. "I gave him a buttered biscuit this morning without thinking."  
  
Severus clucked his tongue as he resumed his examination of Harry. After a moment, he stood up.  
  
"Draco, take Harry back to your room and have him lie down. He also needs to cool off. That should help the hives."  
  
Draco turned on his heel with irritation clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Come on Harry."  
  
From his position in front of the tutor, Harry had not seen the look on Draco's face, but he could hear it in his voice.  
  
"Sir," Harry said, meekly, bowing his head in farewell to Severus. He turned around as Draco started walking out the door.  
  
Draco did not turn around, nor did he slow his fast pace up the four flights of stairs. With his shorter legs, Harry could barely keep up and found himself desperately trying to catch his breath when he finally made it back into Draco's room.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry," he said between breaths.  
  
Draco turned to face him. His façade fell completely.  
  
"No Harry," he said, enveloping the smaller boy in a tight hug, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, thankful that he was not going to incur the blonde's wrath.  
  
"I should have remembered your allergy to dairy."  
  
Harry smiled against Draco's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. At least we got out of our lessons."  
  
"Very true," Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
Leaning his head down, Draco began placing soft kisses on the bare skin of Harry's neck. The brunette gasped softly in surprise, but tilted his head none-the-less so Draco would have better access.  
  
"You need to lie down."  
  
Harry made himself comfortable on his back before Draco shifted him onto his stomach. The blond retrieved a few bottles of scented oil from the table next to his bed. After removing his jacket, he settled himself over Harry's body by straddling his hips. Harry took in a surprised breath.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hush," Draco lifted the soft shirt up to Harry's shoulders, "I'm going to rub some oil into your back. It should help to cool you down."  
  
The first touch of Draco's soft fingers on his bare skin changed the question on Harry's lips into a whimper. The oil worked quite nicely beneath Draco's skilled hands to cool the heated skin. Harry was enjoying the sensations, but when Draco's fingers slid down his flanks, the smaller boy let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"It's nothing, I'm sorry," was the quick reply.  
  
"Sit up," Draco said, sliding off Harry's body.  
  
The brunette sat up with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
Eyes wide, Harry took off his shirt. He was still unsure about himself, not to mention the remaining anxiety about Draco's feelings.  
  
"Lay back down- on your back this time."  
  
Harry once more resumed his position on the bed. Draco, instead of sitting down as well, left the room without a word. Harry let out the breath he had not realized he was holding. The worst feeling in his stomach was that he had somehow displeased Draco. Any moment now, Lucius was going to walk through the door and order him to leave.  
  
The door opened that moment and Harry jumped. It was only Ginny, the small girl who tended the gardens.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, sir," she gave a low bow, "but Master Draco requested this flower at first bloom."  
  
Ginny placed the peach-coloured rose in the water pitcher sitting on the armoire. With another bow, she exited the room.  
  
Harry let his head fall back against the soft pillows and laid there for a moment, listening to his own breathing.  
  
"Get a grip," he said to himself, "It's just Draco."  
  
"You called?"  
  
Harry bolted upright when he realized his master was once more in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just-"  
  
Draco cut off the rambling with a sickly sweet strawberry. "Taste this. They just came in from the gardens."  
  
After managing to swallow the fruit, Harry gave the blond boy a weak smile. "Thank you. Ginny stopped in while you were gone. She brought-"  
  
Once more Draco cut him off, but this time with a squeal of delight. "My rose!" He took a dramatically deep whiff of the flower. With an equally dramatic sigh, he turned to Harry and said, "This is from France. I've been waiting all winter for them."  
  
He allowed Harry to sniff the fragrance before returning the rose to its water. Before resuming his position on the bed, Draco grabbed another bowl off the dresser in addition the strawberries he already held. He settled cross-legged in front of Harry, placing the mysterious bowl in the other boy's lap.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked eyeing the white stuff dubiously.  
  
"It is crème," Draco said happily and plunked a strawberry down into it. "I had it made special for you. There's no milk in it."  
  
Lifting the now crème-coated treat to Harry's lips, he bid the boy take a bite. "Good, isn't it?"  
  
Harry could only nod, as his mouth was full.  
  
"I want to try something else."  
  
Without warning, Draco launched himself onto Harry. He would have spilt the strawberries if he had not thoughtfully removed the bowl seconds before. Draco's mouth came crashing down onto Harry's, bringing with it the extended taste of sweet strawberries and smooth crème. The smaller boy did not know what to do aside from giving in, although the kiss was far from abysmal.  
  
Draco pulled away with a sultry grin on his face.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that," he purred, burying his face into the junction of Harry's shoulder while grinding his hardness into the brunette's hip.  
  
Harry, being the more naïve of the two, was not quite sure how to react. Still, he had a good idea as to what Draco was thinking.  
  
"Draco, I'm not sure about this."  
  
Draco was up in a flash.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got another idea."  
  
Unfortunately, Harry knew he was about to find out just what that was as Draco left the room. Minutes later, Draco reappeared carrying a length of rope.  
  
"Trust me," Draco cooed as he began tying Harry's wrists together onto the headboard, "I know you'll like it."  
  
Harry whimpered pathetically. He was completely in Draco's control now.  
  
Draco picked up another strawberry. After smothering it in crème, he bit into it. Then he leaned down and offered the other half to Harry, who obligingly took it.  
  
Their lips and teeth crushed together deliciously as Draco twined one hand in Harry's raven locks while he plundered the other boy's mouth with his tongue. Draco's hand moved lower down Harry's chest when he heard the moan of appreciation. After a moment, however, he had to pull away, as they were both in need of oxygen.  
  
"It gets better," Draco whispered harshly against Harry's lips.  
  
The blond boy reached for the bowl of crème. Lifting the bowl up over Harry's body, he said, "This should cool you down."  
  
He then proceeded to dumb the entire contents over Harry's chest. A small whimper issued from Harry's mouth. With a wicked smile, Draco traced a strawberry over one nipple and bit into it.  
  
"Delicious," he said, his grey eyes boring into Harry's own emerald.  
  
Draco picked up another strawberry and swirled it around the other nipple. Biting his lip, Harry closed his eyes at the sensation. His eyes opened when he felt Draco nudging his lips open with the strawberry. Compliantly, he opened his mouth and accepted the fruit.  
  
Anxious to go farther, Draco traced the crème down to the waistband of Harry's trousers with one finger. Another tantalizing moan escaped Harry's lips. With the vocal confirmation, Draco unfastened the buttons holding the trousers up and shucked them off in one movement. This effectively left the brunette naked save for the shirt bunched up around his chest.  
  
Although the pair had seen each other naked on many occasions, Harry felt differently uncomfortable because he had no use of his arms. Fortunately, he trusted Draco to no end.  
  
What he was not expecting was to feel Draco's lips wrap around his leaking erection. Nevertheless, he definitely was not complaining.  
  
"Draco!" he gasped as the sensation registered itself in his lust fogged brain.  
  
Lifting his head for a moment to allow his hands to take over, Draco gave the writhing boy a lopsided smile.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
Harry could only nod as Draco descended once more on his cock.  
  
After working his lips up and down the shaft for a good while, Draco shifted his wet kisses down the underside. He moved lower and in turn took each of Harry's balls into his warm wet mouth. It was as if he could not get enough of the taste. Harry tasted clean, but not like soap.  
  
"I have another surprise for you," Draco whispered.  
  
He slicked his first two fingers up in the pot of oil still sitting next to the bed. Trailing the fingers down between Harry's balls, he carefully circled the boy's entrance with one fingertip before gently pushing it in. Above him, Harry was seeing stars. Draco eased the finger in farther and began working it in and out. When Harry's moans began to increase, he added the second finger and scissored them inside. After working Harry open for a good while, Draco removed his fingers.  
  
"I wanted to try this on you for so long," Draco said as he reached for the last object he brought with him. It was a slim green plug with an extra nub on the end designed to stimulate the prostate.  
  
The blond boy lowered it to Harry's entrance.  
  
"Just relax and breathe. It will only hurt for a minute."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He also closed his eyes.  
  
Some of Draco's 'ideas' were more painful than the Malfoy heir cared to admit, but Harry did not have much of a choice this time. A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt the plug filling him. When it buried neatly in his most private place, Draco slid up Harry's body to place a soft kiss on his lips. Thoughtfully, he kept one hand on the end of the plug.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely.  
  
Harry gave a slight nod.  
  
Then Draco began to move the plug. Harry's breathing rapidly increase from small whimpers to all out panting. Another idea struck Draco's thoughts and he hasted to the armoire.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry called out almost desperately.  
  
"Hush, love, I'll be right back."  
  
Draco returned, peach rose in hand. Harry eyed the flower warily, as it still possessed a large amount of thorns. His breathing quickened at the thought of the damage they could do on his soft skin.  
  
"Relax," Draco cooed, straddling the bound boy once more.  
  
With dramatic flourish, the blond began to trace the smooth contours of Harry's sensitive sides with the supple petals of the rose. In the back of his throat, Harry gave another pleased moan.  
  
Draco laid the rose across Harry's chest, causing the brunette's breathing to hitch. The thorns were lying precariously close to his tender nipples. Any wrong move in his part could result in a scratch or worse. That was exactly what Draco wanted.  
  
While Harry was preoccupied with the thorns near his nipples, he descended once more on the boy's leaking erection. Harry gave a strangled cry and arched his back in pleasure, nipples be damned. With his free hands, Draco drew one down, stroking and rolling Harry's balls.  
  
The other went to the plug, working it in and out of Harry's entrance in time with the trusting of his mouth. It did not take very long for Harry to come violently down Draco's throat. He crowed as if something burnt him and Draco's name spilled from his lips like a Latin prayer.  
  
"Oh, Draco," he kept repeating.  
  
Draco removed the plug and untied Harry's wrists to pull the brunette boy close to him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Draco asked, smoothing the onyx hair back from Harry's eyes.  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
They laid there like that for the better part of the afternoon. With no lessons to attend and no chores to do, the world was at their feet. For once, they were equals. It did not matter who was the master and who was the slave. They were both happy. Both satisfied.


End file.
